Fatefully Fortunate
by PurpleBlaze
Summary: Post season 7 banter. A collection of oneshots featuring Lorelai, Rory, and Luke.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls. If I did the series would never end!**

"Only you can guarantee your success: 'if it's to be, it's up to me!'" Rory intoned as she read the white ribbon of paper stretched out between her hands.

"No really, what does it say?" Rory's mom Lorelai insisted.

Rory put down the fortune cookie she held and raised her eyebrows at Lorelai. "Mom?"

"I mean that can't be your fortune, because that's not a fortune at all. It's advice! What happened to the good old days when fortune cookies had actual fortunes in them?"

"Maybe the cookie company got tired of getting sued when fortunes didn't come true," Rory suggested.

"Who on earth would take the time to make a lawsuit they're destined to lose?" Lorelai's eyes lit up. "Now that is a fortune: you are destined to lose your lawsuit."

"You should be the fortune cookie maker," Rory agreed. "At least you understand the definition of a fortune. That gives you an edge over the competition."

"Here's a fortune to you people in the industry: you will lose the job to the amazing Lorelai Gilmore."

Lorelai and Rory walked along the bustling main street of Stars Hollow. They headed in the direction of Luke's Diner.

"You read your fortune now mom." The Gilmore girls had just finished lunch at a Chinese food café. Lunch at the café was only a small part of the "Rory's-back-from-her-successful-summer-on-a-political-tour-bus-in-Idaho" celebration week.

Lorelai cracked the hard cookie in two even pieces and pulled the strip of paper out. After popping the pieces into her mouth she solemnly read aloud as she chewed, "A stranger is an unmet friend."

"Well, it's true." Rory looked around at the usual array of Stars Hollow citizens milling around town.

"It's true because it's a fact, not a fortune. It is a saying!" She paused, then barreled on "It's only true sometimes, to boot. Sometimes a stranger is an unmet arch nemisis. I should so sue."

At that moment the girls reached the door of Luke's diner. As Lorelai reached out to pull the door open, a random thought about a saying popped into her head. Random thoughts were typical for her though, and as usual she shared it with Rory.

"Live like you are dying is a stupid saying. _Because_ what if you do in fact live like you won't be around the next day and tell off everybody you know and alienate yourself against your town." Lorelai paused for effect and tilted her head down to look significantly at Rory. "And then won't you feel awkward when you are alive and well the next day." It was a statement not a question.

Rory giggled.

Luke materialized from behind the counter next to them as they settled themselves at a table.

"What'll it be? Coffee?"

Rory said, "Yes, please. And pie. Cherry pie."

"You can't compete with me Cherry. Because I'm Bond. James Bond," deadpanned Lorelai.

Luke turned toward his fiancé. "You want pie too?"

"Just pie. No coffee." Luke and Rory stared.

"I've decided to be healthier like you honey. I'll just have a hot tea."

Luke looked like he couldn't decide whether to believe her or not. Then Lorelai ruined her affect by smiling, and Luke looked relieved.

"Two coffees and two cherry pies," he stated before walking back behind the counter.

"I want a fortune," Lorelai pouted as soon as he was gone.

"I'll be your fortune cookie," Rory offered.

"Okay, Cookie. Shoot!"

Rory pout on her interpretation of a mystical expression. "You will return my maroon sweater jacket by the end of the week in the exact condition I lent it to you in."

"Now I know you are a fraud," Lorelai snorted. "I want to _real_ fortune. Something _realistic_ that is to befall me."

Rory thought about it for a moment. She looked over at her mom, her bff.

"What I say next is destiny." Rory's expression was serious; no trace of joking outlined her delicate features. "You will get married in four months to Luke, the true love of your life. You will be very happy, and much loved." Rory paused, her expression remained solemn. Lorelai watched her daughter's face intently, needing to hear what was next. "You're daughter will always be there for you too, without fail, unconditionally, no questions asked."

Luke walked up with two large ceramic mugs of steaming coffee just in time to overhear the last part of the conversation. As he leaned down to set the mugs down, Luke kissed the top of Lorelai's hair. He did not pull away instantly though.

"Ditto," he murmered huskily into his lover's dark locks. "I'll always be there for you for the rest of your life too." He straightened up.

Lorelai stared fondly back and forth between her daughter and future husband. The two people whom she never took for granted because she loved them so much.

"Does this mean you are a chocolate chip cookie?" She asked Luke. She felt serenely at peace.

_**Was I in character? Let me know what you thought. Push the little purple button!**_


End file.
